BAD BOYS AND BAD GIRLS
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Menceritakan gaya hidup anak muda yang bebas, tak terarah, karena berbagai masalah yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka. Tanpa adanya perhatian serta pengawasan dari orangtua, apalagi keluarga. Mereka terbentuk menjadi anak muda yang liar, tak menuruti peraturan./Dibumbui dengan kisah cinta Sasuke x Hinata - L x Gemmei - Gaara x Sakura - Sai x Ino/ HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!


**BAD BOYS AND BAD GIRLS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST ****:**

**Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)**

**Hinata Hyuuga**** (Naruto)**

**Ryuzaki Lawliet (Death Note)**

**Gemmei Arishima (Author)**

**Sabaku no Gaara (Naruto)**

**Haruno Sakura**** (Naruto)**

**Kurokami Sai (Naruto)**

**Yamanaka Ino**** (Naruto)**

**.**

**GENRE :**** Family, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Tokoh punya Masashi Kishimoto & Ohba, ide cerita pure punya aku (mell)**

**.**

**RATED : T possible M**

**.**

**WARNING : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, BORED, and many others**

**SUMMARY :**

**Menceritakan gaya hidup anak muda yang bebas, tak terarah, karena berbagai masalah yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka. Tanpa adanya perhatian serta pengawasan dari orangtua, apalagi keluarga. Mereka terbentuk menjadi anak muda yang liar, tak menuruti peraturan.**

* * *

**(-1-)**

**BAD BOYS **

"Wahh ... Itu mereka datang." Seru para siswi begitu heboh ketika melihat kedatangan empat lelaki tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil lamborgini mereka—mewah, keren, dan mahal tentunya. Butuh mengoreh kocek cukup dalam untuk membeli mobil seperti itu.

Mari kita teropong satu per satu dari mereka.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_. Lelaki berambut raven, bermata onyx—pemilik mobil berwarna blue dark. Dia merupakan putra dari keluarga Uchiha yang cukup mempunyai pengaruh di Jepang, dengan salah satu perusahaan besar dibawah naungan mereka. Bahkan orangtuanya merupakan donatur terbesar di Konoha Highschool, sekolahnya sekarang. Sifatnya egois, angkuh, so berkuasa. Dia jenius, namun sifatnya itu yang sedikit errr menjengkelkan -_- *ditimpuk fans Sasuke*

_**Ryuzaki Lawliet**_. Lelaki berambut raven hitam, dengan bola mata bulat dihiasi lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, nampak lucu dan polos—pemilik mobil berwarna silver. Merupakan orang yang sangat misterius. Bahkan teman-temannya pun tak mengetahui banyak hal tentang dia. Tak suka keramaian, apalagi bersosialisasi. Dia selalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—autis. Namun jangan salah, dia memiliki otak yang sangat jenius melebihi Sasuke. (So cool … I Love You L 3)

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_. Lelaki berambut merah, mempunyai tato huruf kanji Ai di dahinya—pemilik mobil berwarna merah. Merupakan putera dari pejabat tertinggi di Jepang. Sifatnya kasar, arogan, dan to the point. Selalu bersikap dan berlaku sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan serta keadaan orang lain. (Ck, sebelas duabelas sama Sasuke nih -_-)

_**Kurokami Sai**_. Berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat—pemilik mobil berwarna hitam. Memiliki ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Sifatnya tertutup, tak bisa ditebak. Dia cerdas, wawasannya luas. Semua tindakan juga ucapannya selalu berlandaskan ilmu dan buku yang telah dia baca. Tak pernah dia bertindak atas dasar hati serta pikirannya sendiri. (Kayak robot, tapi keren banget ... *nosebleed lihat Sai*)

Sekian hasil peneropongan dari keempat lelaki tampan itu. Sekarang kita kembali lagi ke cerita.

"O-ohayou senpai." Sapa seorang siswi menghampiri mereka. "A-ano, i-ini untuk kalian. Mo-mohon diterima." Dia memberikan sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang.

"I-ini kue ulang tahunku kemarin, khusus untuk kalian." Ujarnya lagi.

"Ck, kau mau memberiku kue bekas?" Tukas Sasuke dingin. "Menjijikan …" Dia hampir saja membuang kue itu jika saja Ryuzaki tidak cepat mengambilnya.

"Wah … Kue. Ini makanan kesukaan saya." Ryuzaki langsung memakannya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Sungguh polos atau tak tahu malu dia? Entahlah, mungkin kedua-duanya. *Diserang fans L*

"Tck, kau memalukan Ryuzaki." Komentar Gaara kemudian berjalan menuju kelas—diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas kuenya. Kami harus masuk ke kelas sekarang, sampai nanti ..." Sai tersenyum—menarik Ryuzaki yang masih asyik menikmati makanan kesukaannya.

Siswi itu tertegun, terpesona dengan senyuman serta sikap Sai. Dia memang orang yang paling ramah dibanding dengan ketiga temannya. Setidaknya dia selalu memperlihatkan senyuman pada semua orang, meski senyuman itu terkesan palsu.

***::* Kelas 2B *::***

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya." Ujar Anko-sensei, guru cantik nan galak plus sexy itu membuka buku paketnya.

Dia menjelaskan pelajaran, sementara semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kecuali empat orang lelaki yang terlihat sangat bosan dan malas mendengarkan. Tau kan siapa mereka? Ya benar sekali. Sasuke dkk. Mereka sedang asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan guru di depan.

Ryuzaki asyik memainkan tab androidnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Pandangannya sangat fokus menatap layar di depan, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Sungguh autis…

Sedangkan Sasuke asyik memainkan smartphone, chatting dengan gadis-gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya. Mengapa ditulis gadis-gadis? Karena dia mempunyai kekasih lebih dari satu. Ck, playboy -_-

Kita beralih ke lelaki berambut merah—Gaara. Dia sedang asyik mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mendengarkan music rock—kesukaannya, melalui I-POD dan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya, Sai bisa dibilang agak normal (?) Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku, kajian ilmu pengetahuan yang sangat dia gemari. Bagus bukan dibandingkan mendengarkan musik, bermain tab, atau chattingan? Namun tetap saja tak sopan, asyik sendiri dengan aktivitas masing-masing tanpa memperhatikan guru yang sedang berbicara di depan.

Hahh … Tak ada yang benar nih kayaknya. Hanya author saja yang paling benar disini, may be (?) Setidaknya author selalu mendengarkan guru yang sedang berbicara di depan, meski kadang suka mencuri-curi waktu untuk mengobrol dengan teman. Sama saja kalau begitu ya -_-

Pandangan Anko mengarah kepada empat muridnya itu. Aura gelap mulai menyelubunginya, nafasnya terengah menahan amarah. Dia melangkah mendekat ke meja mereka.

Semua murid saling menatap cemas, merasakan firasat buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Mereka masih ingat dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi pada murid yang berani membuat Anko marah. Dipastikan dia akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya. Itu sudah pasti.

**BRAAKK**

Anko memukul meja Sasuke dan Ryuzaki dengan keras membuat semua murid terlonjak kaget. Sangat keras malah, membuat meja itu roboh dan rusak.

"Woww …" Mata Ryuzaki membulat melihat mejanya ambruk karena ulah senseinya. "_Sugoi_." Lanjutnya begitu polos.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Sasuke dingin—menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepada kalian. Sedang apa kalian hah? Asyik sendiri, tak memperhatikan apa yang aku sampaikan." Bentak Anko dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tanpa mendengarkan pun, kami sudah tahu apa yang kau sampaikan." Ucap Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

Gaara dan Sai terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah keributan yang sedang terjadi. Meja mereka terletak disamping kanan meja Sasuke dan Ryuzaki—deretan pertama.

Raut wajah Anko berubah merah padam. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar membiarkan mereka bersikap seenaknya, namun kini dia sudah berada dalam batas kesabaran. Meskipun mereka merupakan orang yang penting di Negara ini, dia tak perduli lagi.

"Hm begitu ya. Kalian sudah merasa pintar. Kalau begitu untuk apa kalian sekolah hah? Setidaknya kalian harus bersikap hormat dan sopan kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada orang yang lebih tua dari kalian." Anko semakin dikuasai amarah.

"Cih, berisik." Gaara melepas headset. "Aku tak perlu ceramah darimu." Ujarnya pedas.

"Pergilah! Mulai sekarang kau dipecat. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi disini atau di tempat lain." Ujar Sasuke seenaknya.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan." Tangan Anko melayang dan …

**PLAAKK**

Pipi Sasuke berpeta lima jari, bekas tamparan Anko yang cukup keras membuat jejak di kulit putihnya.

Semua orang terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang ada di depan mata mereka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendapat sebuah tamparan pertama dari seseorang. Belum ada yang berani melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Bahkan kepala sekolahnya pun tidak berani. Namun Anko yang sudah diselimuti amarah berani melakukan hal itu.

Sepi …

Hening …

"Kau … Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku ..." Sasuke marah dan hampir saja menyerang balik senseinya. Namun dengan cepat Anko dapat membalikkan keadaan, dia memutar kedua lengan Sasuke ke belakang—membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Bicara dengan sopan dan minta maaflah jika kau tidak ingin kedua tanganmu ini patah." Ancam Anko sungguh-sungguh.

"Anko-sensei hebat." Ryuzaki mengemut lollypop kesukaannya—melihat adegan seru itu tanpa berkedip, tanpa berusaha membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan.

"Ck, Ryuzaki baka. Cepat bantu aku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan amarah berapi-api.

"Patahkan saja jika kau berani. Paling nanti kau akan masuk penjara dengan tuduhan kekerasan pada anak." Gaara berkata santai.

"Kalian pikir aku tak berani melakukannya?" Anko menyeringai seakan menerima tantangan yang diajukan Gaara. Dia memelintir tangan Sasuke semakin erat membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku wanita kurang ajar! Arghh …" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kekerasan pada anak, ancaman penjara maksimal 5 tahun juga denda berupa uang yang cukup besar." Sai ikut bersuara setelah sejak tadi tak ikut dalam percakapan—menutup buku yang asyik dibacanya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan semua ucapan kalian. Cepat minta maaf dan bersikaplah sopan! Lalu aku akan melepaskannya." Anko masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tak sudi … Arghh …" Erang Sasuke lagi. Dia sama keras kepalanya dengan Anko.

"Minta maaf saja, Sasuke. Daripada kau kehilangan kedua tanganmu." Ujar Ryuzaki dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kalian semua, bukan hanya Sasuke. Cepat lakukan!" Bentak Anko.

"Baiklah sensei, aku minta maaf telah membuat anda marah. Maafkan kami." Sai tersenyum lembut—memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Gaara mengikuti ucapan Sai—mengalah. Sebelum temannya Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kedua tangannya. Dia tahu melawan orang seperti Anko tak akan menang, malah akan membawa mereka ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

"Anko-sensei, maafkan saya juga." Ryuzaki tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, karena mereka dengan mudahnya menuruti ucapan wanita itu. Diamasih terdiam, mulutnya seakan terkunci. Berat untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang belum pernah sama sekali dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Ayo sekarang giliranmu!" Anko kembali menggertak.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara Sasuke terdengar lemas—hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya." Anko tersenyum mengejek.

"AKU MINTA MAAF." Sasuke berkata dengan nada keras yang dipaksakan.

"Bagus. Begitu lebih baik. Kulihat kalian bersikap seperti tadi lagi ketika pelajaranku, aku pastikan hal buruk akan terjadi. Mengerti?" Anko melepaskan tangan Sasuke—kembali berjalan ke mejanya membereskan buku.

"Hari ini pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Anko mengakhiri pelajaran—melenggang keluar kelas.

"Cih, dasar wanita sialan. Beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku. Awas saja, aku akan memberikan dia pelajaran lebih dari ini." Sasuke memancarkan tatapan penuh dendam dan amarah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ck, pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah tahu tanganku hampir patah karena wanita sialan itu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS, minta obat oles agar rasa sakitnya hilang." Saran Sai—diikuti anggukan Ryuzaki.

"Ayo kuantar kesana. Sekalian aku mau tidur." Ucap Gaara—menguap malas.

Mereka berjalan menuju UKS. Sedangkan Sai dan Ryuzaki kembali mengerjakan aktivitas mereka yang sempat terganggu oleh keributan yang terjadi barusan.

**.**

**.**

Shizune yang merupakan petugas UKS di Konoha Highschool agak terkejut melihat pasien yang baru saja datang. Seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan menginjakan kaki ke tempat itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Shizune dengan sopan disertai senyuman ramah.

"Aku butuh obat penghilang rasa sakit." Ujar Sasuke seraya duduk di ranjang yang ada disana.

"Apanya yang sakit? Dan disebabkan oleh apa?" Tanya Shizune lagi, mencoba mencari tahu. Sehingga dia bisa memberikan obat sesuai dengan kondisi yang dialami pasiennya.

"Ah berisik! Berikan saja obat penghilang rasa sakit. Jangan banyak bertanya!" Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Tangannya dipelintir Anko, si penyihir." Dengan santai Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizune. Tak perduli tatapan deathglare Sasuke yang sudah mengarah padanya.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Shizune sedikit menahan tawa. Tak percaya bahwa lelaki seperti Sasuke akan terkena kemarahan dari Anko, temannya. Dia memang sudah mengira bahwa ketika Anko sudah dikuasai amarah, siapapun itu tak akan bisa luput terkena imbasnya. Bahkan jika itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke, putera dari Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan donator terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Baiklah. Sebentar aku cari dulu obatnya." Shizune membuka lemari kaca di belakangnya—mencari obat yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

Gaara berbaring santai disamping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya, kini dia sudah terlelap dengan suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ck, baka." Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat temannya itu.

"Nah, ini dia." Shizune menemukan apa yang dicari. Kemudian mengoleskannya pada kedua tangan Sasuke yang agak kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Perlu waktu agar obatnya bereaksi." Ujar Shizune—kembali ke mejanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menuruti ucapannya. Memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk istirahat. Meski hatinya masih diliputi amarah pada wanita yang sudah membuat dia harus mengunjungi UKS ini. Dia berjanji akan membalasnya dengan balasan setimpal.

**.**

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kediaman Uchiha nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang bekerja disana. Dan Uchiha bungsu yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri. Ya hanya sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya sering tak ada di rumah karena urusan bisnis yang mengharuskan mereka selalu berpergian ke luar negeri. Sedangkan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi, dia sibuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru dari Gaara.

_**Kemarilah! Kami menunggumu di tempat biasa. Lets party…**_

Sasuke bergegas mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya yang tergantung di rak pakaian. Berjalan keluar rumah, mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu tempat—dengan kecepatan tinggi bak seorang pembalap.

Hanya dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, dia tak akan merasa kesepian. Bersenang-senang, mabuk-mabukan, bermain perempuan. Semua itu bisa membuat dia sedikit melupakan masalah dalam hidupnya. Justru jika berada di rumah besar dan megah itu seorang diri, sangat menyiksa dan membuatnya tertekan karena kesepian yang begitu mendalam.

Maka setiap hari dia sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Pasti semua orang akan berpikir, hidup sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang seperti itu sangat beruntung dan bahagia. Tak pernah kekurangan? Benar sekali. Sasuke sedikitpun tak pernah merasa kurang, segala kebutuhan dan keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Namun sungguh bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Bukan hanya itu.

Dia ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan, diperdulikan, dikhawatirkan. Nyatanya dia tak pernah mendapatkan itu dari kedua orangtuanya. Hanya kebutuhan materi yang selalu dipenuhi, namun kebutuhan yang lebih penting dari itu tak pernah terpenuhi.

Sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang hidup sangat bebas dan berantakan. Tak perduli dengan aturan dan selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara, Sai, dan Ryuzaki yang nasib serta kehidupannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Kesepian, tak mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orangtua atau keluarga. Membuat kehidupan mereka tak terarah. Karena hal itulah, pertemanan mereka terjalin erat meski perbedaan karakter diantara mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

Setelah memakan waktu 20 menit, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di Bar—tempat biasa yang sering dia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Di dalam sana—tepatnya di sudut ruangan, ketiga temannya tengah asyik melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hai Sasuke." Seru Ryuzaki.

"Hai." Sasuke duduk disampingnya. Dia menggerakkan telunjukinya memanggil pelayan disana.

Tak lama pelayan pun menghampiri dengan sebuah botol minuman yang sudah biasa dia pesan—Vodka.

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Masih sakitkah?" Tanya Sai penuh perhatian.

"Sudah tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas cristal—meneguknya perlahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanita itu?" Gaara bertanya, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya—mencumbu gadis sexy yang ada disampingnya.

"Kupecat dia. Aku pastikan dia tak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dimanapun. Akan kubuat hidupnya menderita." Jelas Sasuke dengan seringainya yang menakutkan.

"Anko-sensei sungguh kasihan. Saya prihatin padanya." Ujar Ryuzaki santai. Kedua tangannya masih berkutat dengan tab android yang selalu dia bawa, sembari sesekali mengambil makanan manis di mangkuk—dekat tempat duduknya.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar ucapannya. "Kau aneh, Ryuzaki." Dia memandang heran pada temannya yang merupakan penggila makanan manis ini.

"….." Ryuzaki hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke yang sudah sering dia dengar sebelumnya. Bahkan Gaara dan Sai pun selalu berkata demikian. Memang apanya yang aneh? Dia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Itu menurut dia, berbeda dengan pemikiran orang lain bukan.

"Sasuke, ayo ke lantai dansa." Ajak seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Karin. Dia adalah wanita yang biasa menemani Sasuke.

"Aku sedang malas." Sasuke meneguk habis minumannya.

"Ayolah! Kita bersenang-senang." Bujuk Karin dengan kerlingan menggoda. Tubuh sexy nya dia biarkan bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu sedikit berdesir.

"Hm, baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Menggerakan tubuh sesuai alunan musik yang mengalun keras. Menambah semarak dan panas suasana disana.

Gaara yang sudah mulai terbawa dalam permainan dengan pasangannya segera menarik wanita itu ke tempat yang tak terlalu berisik dan ramai. Mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka di toilet. Permainan yang semakin panas dan liar, yang sering dia lakukan dengan banyak wanita.

Tinggallah Ryuzaki dan Sai yang masih asyik dengan aktivitas mereka. Sungguh dibandingkan Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka lebih santai dan tak terlalu tertarik dengan wanita. Bukan berarti mereka tidak normal, namun mereka memang tak suka melakukan apa yang selalu dilakukan kedua temannya itu.

Ryuzaki lebih suka mengotak-atik tab androidnya sembari memakan makanan manis plus minuman manis hangat yang selalu dipesannya.

Sai lebih tertarik dengan buku di tangannya sembari mendengarkan music klasik di I-POD nya. Membaca lebih baik baginya daripada harus bermain dengan wanita.

Seberapa keras pun wanita yang mencoba menggoda, tak pernah satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Ryuzaki yang polos tak sedikitpun terpengaruh, apalagi Sai yang memang tak mempunyai emosi—bagai sebuah robot yang tak memiliki hati.

Sungguh unik dan aneh bukan? Namun itulah mereka. Keempat lelaki yang terlahir dengan kelebihan masing-masing. Hidup dalam kesepian, menjadikan mereka manusia yang jauh dari kata normal. Karena kehidupan mereka yang tak biasa.

"Sai, saya pulang duluan. Tolong beritahu Sasuke dan Gaara ya." Ryuzaki bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai menatap sekilas kearahnya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku di tangan.

"Ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan. _Mata ashita …_" Ryuzaki berjalan pergi.

"_Itterasshai …_" Ujar Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagi-lagi Author ikut exist dalam sebuah fanfic. Hehehe ...**

**Jangan bosen ya lihat saya ;-)**

**Sasuke dkk berperan jadi anak nakal disini, dan Hinata dkk sama nakalnya dengan mereka. Namun dalam hal yang berbeda.**

** Jangan heran jika kebanyakan ff yang saya buat selalu melibatkan chara "L" di dalamnya. Karena saya sangat menyukai dia. Kedua setelah Kaname Kuran.**

**Apalagi pemeran "L" dalam movienya yaitu "Kenichi Matsuyama", weishh saya sangat suka sekali padanya. Tapi sayang doi sudah menikah dan punya anak.**

**Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Aku patah hati ... #Abaikan**

**Thanks for reading minna :-)**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic!**

**Next chapter is "NEW STARS IN KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL".**


End file.
